True to Blue
by Ultra Prime-Autobot Hero
Summary: An evil Alien Warlord named Zacrox threatens Earth. Now every Blue Ranger on Earth must team up and defeat Zacrox before he unleashes the galaxy's most dangerous weapon ever made. Rangers from MMPR to PRMF.


The Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers they belong to Disney. I only own Zacrox and his army and other various monsters.

Summary: An Evil Warlord threatens Earth. Now T.J. and Billy must recruit every Blue Ranger on Earth to stop this new Warlord before he uses a deadly super weapon to destroy Earth. From MMPR to PRMF.

**Note: My story was inspired by MrQuinn's Forever Red II story and he has inspired me to write this. I like to say thanks to him for inspiring me to write my own team up special.**

* * *

It was a warzone on the planet Aquitar. A powerful Alien Warlord named Zacrox and his entire Exo fleet has taken over much of the galaxy and now he sets his eye on Aquitar. Billy using his Triceratops Power along with Cestro led a daring mission to Zacrox's ship as they recovered blueprints to a powerful weapon.

"Hurry Billy." Shouted Cestro the Blue Aquitarian Ranger.

"I'm comming Cestro." Billy also shouted in response.

"Did you got the plans?" Cestro asked Billy as Billy took out a small disk.

"Yes there right here. Now we can find out what Zacrox is up to." Said Billy showing Cestro the disk.

"Good job now we must contact TJ." Cestro said in a calm voice since.

"Good idea that way we can return to Earth and find help." Billy took out of his watch which was also a communicator. He pressed the button and began to speak. "TJ this is Billy can you read me?"

"TJ here." Responded TJ

"TeeJ were ready to depart off the ship." Said Billy.

"Right me and Alpha will bring the Astro Megaship to the docks right now. TJ out" Said TJ as both Blue Rangers turned off there communicators.

When Billy and Cestro approached the main hanger of the ship they were welcome by Zacrox himself and and his a squad of enemy foot soldeirs called zetrons.

Cestro and Billy quickly entered into thier Ranger fighting stance as both Rangers saw Zacrox approached them.

"Aww the Blue Rangers are here. We were getting bored." Smirked Zacrox.

"Get out of are way Zacrox." Yelled Billy.

"Do it now or we'll destroy you right here." Said Cestro in a serious tone.

Zacrox laughed. "Stupid Rangers. did you really think iI would let you go with my blue prints to the life cannon." Said Zacrox as he took out a blaster.

"What?" The two shouted in unison.

Zacrox began to speak. " This life cannon is my most greatest weapon of great destruction. It literaly sucks the life force out of any lifeform and turns it into cosmic fuel which I need to power up my armies in conqeust of the universe. It's the reason why I will attack Earth. It's so vivid with life making it the greatest target for the life cannon. Right now it's almost finished but you contain the last piece and I can't finished with out my pieces.

"You monster! You dare attack my planet for your fuel!" Said Billy with a horrific tone as he got angry of what Zacrox spoke.

"Enough of this I'll get my plans back and both of you shall die." Growled Zacrox.

"Never." Both Shouted in unison.

"I had enough of this Zetrons attack. Ordered Zacrox as the Zetrons charged at the Blue Rangers.

Billy and Cestro looked on as the two began to speak. "Well you ready Billy." Asked Cestro. "Been ready my entire life since the day I became the Blue Ranger." Commented Billy as the two charged at the Zetrons.

"Battle Lance." The two shouted as they each wielded a blue long lance.

Billy and Cestro jumped into the air as they landed they strucked down three Zetrons. Billy and fought side by side. Billy fought 2 Zetrons who have plasma swords. Billy lunged his lance at the Zetron's chest, and gave a round house kick to the other. Billy then had to fight 3 more with strong bulk armor. He quickly took out his power blaster and shot each lazer blast at the Zetron.

Cestro made short work of the Zetrons with his super charged Battle Lance. He swiftly destroyed each one as they exploded.

"I had enough of this." Wined Zacrox as he summouned a Giant Zetron. The Zetron was big as the hanger bay and have 3 strong steel claws around the torso.

"Well looks like you decided to play ruff." Billy mocked Zacrox as he tured to Cestro.

"Cestro we can take that thing down by combining our blasters." Said Billy.

"Agreed." Replied Cestro. With that the Blue Rangers combined there blasters ato form an even bigger one. When they fired a big blue mass of energy appeared and destroyed the monster.

"How do you like that?" Elated Billy.

"Fools! Don't you know this is the tip of the ice burg? I have billions of Zetrons on my army and I can make 40,000 of them an hour. you two should give up." Smirked Zacrox.

"Never! A ranger never gives up Zacrox." Billy phrases.

"That's right. As long as there are Rangers. you'll never win." Cestro responded to Billy's comment.

"You bore me Rangers, now die." Zacrox growled as More Zetron came in and surrounded the Rangers.

"Then Billy's communicator beped. "Billy here." Billy paused answering his call.

"Billy it's TJ. I can't reach from inside so I'll beam you up." Said the Blue Space Ranger.

"Okay. Billy out." Billy turned off his communicator as he looked at Zacrox.

"Sorry to leave you Zacrox. But we got to leave." Billy grinned as both Rangers left.

"It isn't over Power Ranger!" Said Zacrox with a dark and evil tone.

Back on the MegaShip both Billy and Cestro were relieved that the battle was over.

"So what we do now." TJ asked Billy.

"Zacrox is much powerful then we thought. If we hope to defeat him we must gather every Blue Ranger on Earth. " Stated Billy as he looked at profiles of each Power Ranger team. Billy then saw the profile of the Mystic force Rangers. "Mystic Force?" Wondered Billy.

"There the Newest Ranger team I heard about. There pretty good with magic and the strangest thing they actualy become there Zords." TJ anwered Billy's question with a little amazement in his tone.

"Rangers fused wth there Zords? It's even possible?" Wondered Billy.

"Well Magic is there main power so it could be possible." Responded TJ.

"Well we need everything we got to stop Zacrox. We need to get Madison Rocca the Blue Mystic Ranger to help us." Said Billy while looking at a Profile of Madison. Billy then strode down the list of Rangers and saw the profile of Ethan James the Blue Dino Ranger.

TJ and Cestro saw the profile as well.

"Hey Billy doesn't that guy have your power?" Joked TJ

"His Ranger suilt does bear remarkable resemblence to yours Billy." Said Cestro.

"Very funny guys." Billy then paid attention back to the computer. "Ethan is the Blue Dino Ranger and is a very intellegent student at Reefside High." Said Billy.

"Like yours." TJ joked again.

Billy ignored TJ as he scanned more of Ethan's file and in a second he was fininshed. "Alpha set the Megaship to Briarwood."

"You got it Billy." Said Alpha as he set the Astro Megaship to Earth.

**Next time on True to Blue: Billy, TJ, and Cestro go to Briarwood and Reef Side to find Madison and Ethan. Meanwhile Zacrox dispatches a alien mage to retrieve his plans.**

* * *

_Based on Forever Red, Except it is on the Blue Rangers. Every Blue Ranger under the command of Billy team up to defeat Zacrox. PLZ Review. A good review tells me that my story is good._


End file.
